ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Protagonists/Heroes Chiro Chiro is the main protagonist of the series. Chiro is 13 years old at the beginning of the series and turns 14 in the middle of the first season. Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. He falls in love with a robot call Jinmay. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso of the Super Robot. Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate, an entity inside of him. He is voiced by Greg Cipes. Antauri Antauri is the black monkey in the first two seasons of the series. After being resurrected, he becomes the powerful silver monkey in the third and fourth seasons. He is second in command of the Hyperforce. Antauri is wise, serious, calm and collected, and cares very much for his friends. He teaches Chiro how to control the Power Primate and gives spiritual advice to the rest of the Monkey Team. He spends most of his time either meditating or patrolling Shuggazoom City. He pilots the Brain Scrambler 2, which forms the head of the Super Robot. His main weapons are his Ghost Claws in addition to the Monkey Mind Scream, an attack Chiro learns during the series. When Antauri became the Silver Monkey, he is capable of going through walls, throwing boomerang resembling weapons, and grab and/or walk with hidden spider legs. Antauri is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Sparx SPRX-77 (or Sparx, pronounced "Sparks") is the red monkey and the team's best pilot. He is very much the comedian of the group. But, he is still very brave and willing to protect his comrades at any cost. Though he is the very essence of annoying to Nova, he still harbors feelings for her. This doesn't keep him from hitting on other females at times, even right in front of Nova. He never calls Chiro anything but "Kid," except in select episodes. He pilots the Fist Rocket 3, which becomes the right hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon are his Magnetic Fists. He turned evil in the second-to-last episode Fire of Hate, but with the help of his friends, and a love confession from Nova, he turns good again in the last episode Soul of Evil. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. Gibson Gibson is the blue monkey, and the team's smartest monkey. His full name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but he prefers "just 'Gibson'". When answering scientific-related questions, he answers them with long, even confusing and boring, speeches, which are always interrupted by someone or something. He has trouble deciding if Otto, the team's mechanic, is a genius or an idiot. He despises bugs and someone who is smarter than him. He pilots the Fist Rocket 4, which becomes the left hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon are his Cybovac Drills. These contain a variety of different charges within them, giving him the widest choices of attacks. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Otto Otto is the green monkey and the team's mechanic. Although his talent with machines is unmatched, he is quite oblivious to everything else around him. He has an obsession with naming the monsters the team encounters. As the monkeys are robotic themselves, it is usually up to Otto to repair any damages. Otto has a dream of being in the circus - more specifically, being a trapeze artist. He also has a soft spot for anything young or smaller than him, as seen in The Stranded Seven when he gives the seemingly useless piece of metal on the end of his tail to a young cat-like alien, whom he called "Lil' guy." He pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, which becomes the left foot of the Super Robot. His main weapons are his Energy Saws. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. Nova Nova is the yellow monkey with pink eyes, and the only female on the team until Jinmay became an honorary member. She's the team's main fighter and has been known for her fiery attitude. She has a love-hate relationship with Sparx. She eventually admits her feelings, claiming she loves him and saying that it's "too much to lose him", in the last episode. She had a loving bond with her creator, the Alchemist, who becomes Skeleton King due to an accident in his lab caused by Mandarin (the original leader of the Monkey team who later became evil); when he was human, the Alchemist used to call Nova "Dearest Nova". She also cares for Chiro as if he were a brother. Antauri stated she's the team's third-in-command, which did not bode well with Sparx and Gibson, as they were fighting about who it would be in the episodes The Savage Lands, Part 1 & 2. She pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, which forms the right foot of the Super Robot. Her main weapons are her Robotic Fists. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Category:Cartoons Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!